En el punto de partida
by menudaputamierda
Summary: Tras el ascenso y caída del T2 en la concentración previa al 41º Interescolar, Junta y Hajime tendrán que volver a confiar en el otro y en sí mismos para conseguir su más preciado sueño. Una historia de superación, amistad y valentía sobre ruedas.
1. Desastre

**Título**: En el Punto de Partida

**Resumen**: Tras el ascenso y caída del T2 en la concentración previa al 41º Interescolar, Junta y Hajime tendrán que volver a confiar en el otro y en sí mismos para conseguir su más preciado sueño. Una historia de superación, amistad y valentía sobre ruedas.

**Todos las personas y backstory's aparecidas aquí son propiedad de Wataru Watanabe, creado de la franquicia de Yowamushi Pedal. Servidora sólo se dedica a utilizar sus personajes para el disfrute personal y público. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Hacía frío. Hacía frío y se había acabado todo. Aún no era capaz de pensar en ello, de levantar la mirada. "Tan sólo quiero despertar, abrir los ojos y que todo sea un sueño." Teshima mantenía sus ojos clavados en el azulejo roto del suelo, mientras el sudor -bien provocado por la tensión o por el choque de temperatura entre el exterior y la calefacción de la sala- chorreaba por sus mejillas. Le temblaban las manos, las piernas estaban a punto de quebrarse. "No ha sido lo único que se ha quebrado hoy." Pensó, utilizando la ironía con la que tanto se juzgaba a sí mismo, pero no pudo arrancarse nada más que un diminuto amago de sonrisa. No tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para aquello. Prácticamente, en ese instante no tenía fuerzas para nada. Sus últimos siete meses se habían resumido en entrenar, crecer, para llegar al Interescolar y demostrar lo que no había sido capaz de hacer hasta ahora. Era cuestión de valor y práctica llegar hasta el campeonato, nada podía salir mal. Hasta hace 3 semanas. Tres simples semanas les había bastado a los de primero para romperle los sueños en pedazos. O mejor dicho, para simplemente romperlos.<p>

En ese momento se percató de su silencioso compañero y miró a la derecha. Allí, callado y sumido en sus pensamientos, Aoyagi mostraba el rostro más cansado que nadie podía haber mostrado jamás. Por un instante se miraron y sólo encontró vacío. "No da para más" Suspiró. Intentó musitar algo, una palabra, un "todo va a ir bien", un "el año que viene será", pero no pudo porque ni él se lo creía. El año pasado sí, pero este no.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza, apretando sus párpados por última vez para cerciorarse de que aquel infierno que estaba viviendo era real. Porque _no podía ser_, porque había perdido un año en construir castillos en el aire. Y en aquel momento, su compañero insomne murmuró.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a saber dónde parar?

La voz de su amigo llegó a sus tímpanos como una olla a presión. Tuvo que pedir que repitiese la pregunta, y tras comprenderla, permaneció observando a aquel chico con el que había compartido tanto, y al que en ese instante no conocía de nada porque no estaba en sus planes aquello de perder. No sabe cuánto tiempo se mantuvo estático, clavando sus ojos negros en la cabeza del rubio, como si pudiese volársela sin apretar ningún gatillo. "Cálmate, no la pagues con él, hizo más que tú. Todo el mundo hace más que tú, recuerda." Se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse lo patético que podía resultar si otra persona pudiese intuir que una lágrima había brotado dirección al suelo.

Y es que siempre fue aquel su mayor problema: él mismo. Nunca había hecho falta ningún enemigo: ya estaba él, o aquella voz de su mente, para hacerle sentir culpable. Para pedirle más. "Trabaja más, entrena más, estudia más. No es suficiente, no eres brillante aún." Se quería demasiado a sí mismo, en verdad. Él tenía un don, siempre se lo decía su madre. No podía estrellarse, no aún. "Con 18 años nadie puede estrellarse." Agarró la estrella de su camisa y se secó la cara. "Estás montando un puto show de la nada." Y rectificando, volvió a mirar a su amigo.

- Supongo que cuando lleguemos a la cima, o nos caigamos del todo.

Aoyagi lo miró por un instante, esbozó una sonrisa triste, de esas que clavan y duelen, antes de soltar su última frase aquel día.

- Uno nunca sabe cuándo está cayendo.

"Y en verdad no hacía falta decir nada más." Asintió Junta, antes de caerse él también.


	2. Esperanza

4 de Agosto. Un mes después del Interescolar.

"No se puede comprar un amistad, pero sí puedo vender felicidad al por mayor. Y yo con Hajime me he hipotecado."

Sonrió al releer el mensaje; parecía que el rubio había vuelto a la ciudad tras sus vacaciones en París aprendiendo el idioma y esto le emocionaba sobremanera. Tenía otros amigos, pero con Aoyagi era diferente. Podía ser él mismo, sin censura, y que nadie le recriminase nada. Podía encontrarse tras mucho tiempo y hablar como si no se vieran tan sólo desde ayer. No solía encontrar respuesta a sus reflexiones, pero encontraba una sonrisa, un gesto, una mirada que hacía merecer la pena toda la charla.

"Qué cursi me estoy volviendo, ni que fuera mi novia, joder." Pensó mientras reía. Pero en verdad la vuelta del chico callado le había alegrado el día, la semana, casi la vida. Apenas había tenido tiempo de centrarse tras el Interescolar, sólo pensaba en entrenar, superarse; y para ello necesitaba a su amigo, necesitaba una mano en la que apoyarse, un hombro en el que llorar cuando nada fuese bien, un rostro en el que reflejarse en sus momentos de alegría.

No podía esperar más, iba a ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto. 20 euros de taxi apenas compraban un 1% de su amistad. Cogió las llaves sin pensarlo, se hizo un moño alto (No tenía que perder tiempo ni en ducharse), se puso sus pantalones pitillos preferidos y una camisa apretada de color blanco impoluto. Se miró al espejo antes de salir y pensó en lo guapo que se sentía hoy.

"Seguro que Hajime alucinará al ver mi piel bronceada." Sonrió, estaba muy emocionado, aunque en seguida se miró a los ojos y se quedó mudo, como su amigo. "Qué estás haciendo, ¿esto es una cita?" Volvió hacia su habitación y cambio su camisa apretada por una camiseta ancha, más deportiva, con rayas azules y blancas que resaltaban aún más el moreno que sus musculados brazos habían cogido en la playa. Volvió a mirarse y esta vez se dio el visto bueno.

"No te muevas de la terminal hasta que yo te diga." Envió el Whatsapp antes de parar el taxi que rezumaba calor en aquella mañana de verano.


	3. Reencuentro

El mundo malinterpreta a los callados. Es algo fácil de preveer: la timidez está infravalorada. La gente confunde el no tener nada que decir con el no tener nada que opinar, y era algo que a Hajime le molestaba sobremanera.

"Ojalá pudiese expresarme tal y cómo quiero, pero no merece la pena cuando nadie te escucha."

Apretó el cuaderno que llevaba entre sus manos. En él había relatado día tras día sus idas y venidas por la ciudad del amor (Que él había recorrido sólo, como siempre), sus bocetos de arte y las miles de fotos movidas sobre el pavimento. La portada del libreto era una estrella de 5 puntas, perfecta, pintada con tinta china. La contraportada era un folio en blanco con una sola frase en medio: "No puedo traerte el olor a lluvia que tanto te gusta, pero te traigo un poquito de París."

Una ligera sonrisa sobresalió entre su largo flequillo rubio. A veces se asustaba pues, como nunca antes había tenido una amistad tan verdadera, tan sencilla, temía no saber diferenciar entre el cariño y el amor. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un ser sexual, como alguien con hormonas, pues sólo se había preocupado hasta ahora de pedalear más fuerte, dormir más tranquilo, jugar más a la Nintendo o pintar un poco más rápido. Pero a veces, en la intimidad de la noche, cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba charlando tranquilamente con Junta, hablándole de todos los cuadros que quería ver, los paisajes que deseaba trazar, las carreras que aún debían de ganar juntos. Y en ese instante era feliz; amaba esa sensación. Verdaderamente no le importaba si eso era amor u otra cosa, sólo quería que no acabase nunca.

"Ojalá pudiese expresarme tal y cómo quiero, pero _no lo necesito cuando alguien ya conoce lo que tengo que decir."_

Es lo que pensó cuando tornó el rostro y visualizó los rizos negros de su amigo allá en lo lejos, meciéndose al viento que entraba en la terminal. "Ya estoy en casa" Una lágrima cayó en sus mejillas. "Y él es mi nación." Pensó mientras Teshima corría dispuesto a pegarle el abrazo más grande de la Historia.


	4. Futuro

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos jóvenes se estaban fundiendo en un solo abrazo. Hajime reposó su cabeza en los hombros de su compañero por un instante, sintiéndose de nuevo en casa, querido, sabiendo que si caía esta vez sí habría alguien que lo sostuviera.

Había pasado un mes en París y ya echaba de menos el olor de la ropa de su amigo, que siempre olía a naranja. Pensó en ese detalle varias veces mientras deambulaba por el Louvre, y siempre se sorprendía al verse a sí mismo conociendo palmo a palmo el cuerpo, ideas, olor y hasta el brillo en los ojos de su querido all-rounder. En otra situación, cualquier persona hubiese pensado que Aoyagi era lo más parecido a un psicópata acosador, pero en aquella amistad era difícil no enterarse de la vida de Junta.

"Siempre está hablando, y hablará en 3, 2…"

-Tienes que contarme todo 'Yagi, ¿Cómo es Europa? ¿Has visto a Makishima? ¿No, no? ¿Has aprendido francés? Me encanta el francés, suena tan bien, ¿no crees? ¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo por ahí? Abrieron un nuevo karaoke justo aquí al lado… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba decirte que ya han traído el nuevo modelo de Cannondale, ¡espero que Kanzaki-san nos deje probarla! Es más el otro día oí que…

Sin darse cuenta, Junta había cogido de las manos al tímido rubio y apenas recordaba que su amigo llegaba cansado del viaje. Cuando se ilusionaba, su boca iba más rápido que sus pedales y era capaz de tirarse media hora hablando sin apenas ser interrumpido. Pero a Hajime este hecho le daba completamente igual. Sólo quería estar con él, compartir sus vivencias y que él compartiese las suyas.

"La soledad no es tan mala cuando tienes a alguien con quien vivirla" –Pensó.

Pero, finalmente, el moreno le soltó las manos, poniendo una sobre su hombro. "Se me olvidaba que llevas casi 12 horas de viaje. Supongo que querrás descansar, ¿verdad? ¿Te parece bien si mañana vamos al Club a entregar nuestras renovaciones? Los de 3º tenían que decirme algo. Si yo fuera tú me iría ahora mismo a dormir." –Sonrió enseñando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, que resaltaban aún más el bronceado de su piel.

Hajime sólo asintió, mientras comenzaban a andar de camino al taxi. Él ya sabía lo que los de 3º tenían que decirle a Junta. Bueno, en verdad no lo sabía pero lo intuía. "_Es el sexto sentido del pintor: anticipar lo que va a venir, rememorar lo que ya ha pasado_." Sin embargo, su amigo parecía completamente ajeno a toda la responsabilidad que se le iba a echar encima.

Sin saberlo, Junta se estaba exponiendo al deber más importante de su vida como ciclista.

"Admiro a la gente valiente... No a la que se cree fuerte, ni a la que lucha por demostrar algo... A la gente valiente."

Y en ese instante, Teshima Junta, futuro alumno del 3º curso del Sohoku High, le parecía el hombre más valiente del mundo.


	5. Cansancio

Aun quedando algunos pequeños rastrojos del verano, el Otoño empezaba a levantar sus banderas. Junta odiaba el frío, de la misma manera que odiaba el miedo, o el odio, o la gente que nunca tenía nada que pensar (Que no la gente que nunca tenía nada que decir, pues esa gente era la que de verdad le gustaba). Si bien el día de antes había dejado mostrar su moreno a juego con sus camisetas de manga corta, hoy no pudo ni siquiera ignorar sacar el abrigo y las bufandas.

Miró el reloj: 11,35. "Llegamos tarde" pensó. Y en el club a nadie le gustaba esperar. Hajime ya se había percatado de esto y había aumentado su ritmo mientras escuchaba las aventuras estivales de su amigo (Estas le parecían más importantes que sus vacaciones en París), y asentía ligeramente con la cabeza. Finalmente llegaron al instituto, que pese a no haber empezado las clases, ya comenzaba a llenarse de vida con la vuelta de los clubes.

- ¡Teshima y Aoyagi están aquí! –Saludaron, o bueno, saludó Junta como representante de los dos.

El silencio rodeaba la sala. Sin embargo, no era un silencio oscuro sino acogedor. "Aquí es donde deben dormir nuestras ansias de victoria." – Debió de pensar Hajime. Ante la serenidad que reinaba, Junta dio un paso adelante y comenzó a rozar con la punta de los dedos las mesas, rodillos, sillines, manillares, banquetes… de igual manera que un ciego tocaría el césped por primera vez.

- Mira Hajime, mira. Llevamos muchísimos años en esto y no me canso del olor, ni del color, ni del tacto. No me cansan las derrotas porque estoy acostumbrado a ellas. No me cansa la victoria porque nadie puede cansarse de esto, de la misma forma que nadie puede cansarse de vivir, o de comer ramen, o de las mañanas de verano. Y nos graduaremos y tendremos que cerrar esta etapa y quiero cansarme para no tener que marcharme con lágrimas en los ojos. Quiero cansarme de esto. Quiero hartarme de perder. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

Teshima apenas puntualizaba sus discursos. Los vomitaba en el espacio, importando bien poco si tenían sentido o no. Casi parecía que se había abierto el alma de par en par para soltar cuatro frases. Aoyagi pensó en decir algo. En verdad quería hacerlo, pensó en pedir perdón por no darlo todo en la Concentración previa al Interhigh, y por no saber la mayoría de veces que contestar y guardárselo todo para sí.

Y justo estaba él pensando en esta forma de ser que lo atormentaba día a día cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.


End file.
